The Great escape
by Rosekun25
Summary: Namine is the most popular girl at school She has a wonderful life great parents and awsome friends Roxas is just that guy What will happen when Roxas comes to Namine's house in the middle of the night asking her to runaway with him? m for lemons
1. The runaways

~The Great Escape~

Namine awoke to the sound of pebbles at her window she freaked out at first but then rembered  
the mysterious note she got in her locker

Dearist My Dearly Beloved Namine  
I have a question for you but first I need you to  
do a couple of things. First pack a bag with  
plenty of clothes and money for you'll  
need plenty of both...For we will  
not be returning... At Midnight exactley  
I will be your chariot into the night  
throwing pebbles at your window to  
awaken you my Sleeping Beauty.  
From the time we steal away into  
the night I'll be yours and you'll  
be mine forever and always  
my sweet ocean wave...

Forever and always  
your  
Dark Knight

Namine had thought about the letter all had waunted to runaway with  
her! What could be more romantic?Hopefully whoever waunted to wasn't a geek or  
a loser. Namine got out of bed and quickley got dressed grabbing her back pack  
full of clothes on the way she looked at her sister Kairi who was silently sleeping  
in the other room. Promising silently someday to come back. Namine then  
ran down the stairs to her front threw her arms around him  
"NAMINE!Hahahaha! If I knew you waunted to see me that bad  
I would've come sooner!" Namine looked at him through the glow of the  
full Moon...This boy was Roxas... Namine quickly pulled away Roxas  
held his hand out as he got on his modercycle "Namine runaway with me"  
he said Namine pulled her hand back but then took it Roxas pulled her in  
front of him and started driveing a van full of kids drove by and played  
"The Great escape" by boys like girls Roxas nodded and honked twice  
keeping Namine conceled in his chest like an infant Roxas waved 'bye'  
as he turned on the next exit to a city with lights still on and sky scrapers  
Namine was thinking. She ranaway with this boy she barley knew for all  
she knew he could pull over right now and rape her... But it didn't seem  
like he waunted to... Seems like he just waunted to get where he was  
going and take Namine with him she just went along with it. Roxas pulled over to a dark building he started picking the lock. When he got in he looked around it making sure nothing dangerous was in it. When he was sure it was safe he motioning Namine to come inside. Roxas got on the floor and started makeing a bed out of sheets he got from his back pack Namine looked at her watch "HOLY CRAP! It's 1:30!" Namine thought Roxas locked the door from the inside and closed the curtains Namine set her back pack down with Roxas and took off her sweater revealing her white button up shirt and jeans. Roxas pounced on her kissing her forcing his tongue inside her mouth once he did that though Namine moaned as he licked down her chin to her coller bone biting and sucking nudging his arosal into her holding her hands as he let his tongue explore her upper body. It wasn't long untel he had hungered for more undoing her shirt button by button feeling her hands in his hair stroke stroke stroke and a small moan coming from her pink lips. "Moan my moan moan.." Roxas thought his thoughts were cloudy as he began to lick around her bra slightly groping a bit massaging Namine moaned even louder Roxas decided not to suck her nipples just yet so he moved from her bra and started licking all over her stomach licking around her belly button and inside of it. Roxas licked where the begining of her pants were. Then Roxas shoved his hand inside touching her underwear "Hmmm...Wet...But not wet enough" Roxas thought as he started undoing her bra and he was getting inpaintent when it was finally undone he didn't even bother to take it off he stuck his head under it and started licking and sucking the small pink erect nipple biting and chewing as Namine moaned in delight and held his head closer to her cheast. Then suddenly Roxas stopped and threw himself back to a corner of the room Namine innocently got up and crawled over to him on her knees her bra hanging by her shoulders " Roxas what's wrong is it me?Do I please you enough" Namine asked " No it's not that... I just I. Not here... I don't wanna spoil your virginity in some dirty place like this. Wait till we get where were going then I'll pleasure you as much as you want my sweet sweet Namine." Roxas said When he finally gained enough self control he walked over to Namine and curled up right beside her letting sleep wash over him as he kissed her head.

~end of Chapter~

Well I have been working on this for Mounthe

R& R PLZ!

PEACE OUT!


	2. Missing

Rose: KONNICHIWA! MY BITCHES!

Roxas: HI GUYS!

Rose: since you all so nicley reviewed last time I've decided to write another chapter!11

Roxas: SO READ IT NOW!

~The Great escape part 2 ~

Aerith walked into the room both of her twin boys had shared since they were babies she looked at the cloud print on the wall paper (A/N it looks just like Andy's from Toy story) sadly it was the only thing left from when they were babies. The two cradles had been replaced with a bunk bed. The

walls now had posters of their favorite video games and the shelfs insted of teddy bears held

action figures but if you looked close enough in the room you could still find most of their teddy bears. Aerith walked over to Roxas's bed stroking the lump in the middle of the bed

"Wake up sweetie...C'mon wake up.." Aerith said then she giggled "Wake up sleepy head c'mon"

she smiled as she pulled back the covers but when she saw their was no Roxas under them she let out a blood curdling scream. Which caused Cloud to run in the room. "AERITH WHAT'S WRONG!" He yelled "ROXAS IS GONE! My baby's gone oh this is all my fault I should've bought him ice cream that time he was 6!" Aerith said crying " Aerith you did buy him that ice cream when he was 6. You just made him wait till after dinner to eat it." Cloud said "OOhhhhh Yeah huh."

Aerith said kinda looking embarssed " He proubably just stayed over at Axels and you forgot"

Cloud said "But I remeber tucking him in" Aerith cried " Good point Xion call Axel and ask if Roxas is there if not call the cops 'cause I know he wouldn't go to Riku's house" Cloud ordered as Xion walked to the phone and dialed Axel's phone number "Hello This is Axel speaking If you are selling somthing I don't want any unless it sounds cool. If this is a bill collecter. God DAMN IT STOP HARRASING ME I SENT MY CHECK IN THE MAIL YESTARDAY! If this is Larxene's mom call her phone I don't wanna talk to you. If this is someone in my family more specifically if this is cousin RENO! GIMMIE MY MONEY YOU OWE ME OR I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ASS! If this is shakira Hey baby you wanna go out and have some fun tonight" Axel said as his greeting " Is Roxas there?" Xion said " Nope Roxas ain't not here Xion" Axel replied playing with one of his spikes Xion then let out a really really really loud scream then said "Bye Axel I have to call the cops now." Xion said hanging up "Wow Roxas actually went through with the whole running away thing But I promised not to tell so I won't" Axel thought. After Xion called the cops they came over asking simple questions like would he have any reason to runaway or when they had last seen him the last time he spent the night at a friends house and crude like that but then the cops got another call from Namine's mother... But while the parents of the two young runaways freaked out Roxas was barley waking up. He smiled at Namine's sleeping body..she moaned a little Roxas smiled as he gentaly stroked her hair...While inside his head his hormons went wild... His thoughts were in the gutter... All he could think about was Namine sweaty and naked under him as he pleasured her hearing her scream out his name begging him for more begging him to do all sorts of things to her body letting him experement on her and waunting her to do the same with him...But he didn't do anything just started suckling her neck so his hormons would calm down. Namine awoke and held his head in so he'd go deeper as she moaned and screamed. Roxas stopped as he made a decent size hickey and started packing the blankets up when he went outside he discovered the worst possible thing his Modercycle had been picked up by the cops... "! THEY PROUBABLY FOUND OUT!" Roxas thought as he grabbed Namine's hand and started running through the streets. When him and Namine stopped they were in the farmer's market outside of town "Namine stay here. and I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Roxas said holding her hands after she sat down on a bench. Then he left. Namine looked at her watch again it was about 6:30 am she sat on the bench looking around kids were buying cheap food other's were walking and talking Namine smiled Roxas and her would fit in perfictly hardly anybody was traveling alone except a little short haired blonde girl with a dog. Namine just shrugged it off and waited for Roxas to come back. Then two boys and a girl walked up to her "Hey we need another bird to come with us. So when the fire and ice come we'll be ready. Just like in Noah's ark two by two." The boy said Namine shook her head "C'mon you little bitch keep the population up with us" The boy said reaching for her hand Namine pulled it back "Oh this ones a stubborn one isn't she?" The other boy said as he grabbed a hold of her "Guess we'll have to break her down" The boy said as he started dragging her away with him Namine shut her eyes and curled up into a ball it was that moment Roxas came back.

He punched the boys in their faces and gave the girl a dirty look she stepped away "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? I swear Namine I'll kill 'em!" Roxas said Namine looked over herself she was fine " I bought some fruit from a lady named Theresa. She said if we waunted we could eat at her house and save the fruit for later." Roxas said as he lead Namine to a stand

with an old lady in it the women smiled and invited them in. She served them eggs and bacon. She smiled alot.. and she was always saying how beautiful everything was... Roxas told her they had to leave soon. She smiled and said bye giving them a box "I feel bad now mabye I should've stayed and offered to help" Roxas said "Roxas look Namine said pointing back The blond girl Namine had saw earlier was going into Theresa's trailer. Namine smiled as Roxas smirked. Then him and Namine started walking down the road out of town " So Namine did you sleep well last night?" Roxas said trying to make little conversation "Yeah I was tired from what we did..." She said "I'm sorry...I-I just needed you and your body for that couple of minutes" Roxas said "It's okay Roxas" Namine said Roxas wasn't a complete stranger they had known each other since kindergarden. "So what'd she give us?" Roxas asked out of the blue as Namine began opening the box "Two Sliver cross neckles" Namine said handing one to Roxas. Roxas put his on and helped Namine get her's on "Poor Theresa that thing on her neck must've been painful" Namine said "Hey it's okay... That blond girls gonna help her out I know it" Roxas said Hours went bye as they both walked down the road when it got darker they stopped at a rest stop. Roxas told Namine to sit on a bench again and he left. He came back with two little bags of chips and two soda's then he dug in his back pack and brought out some fruit after they ate they slept on that bench using each other for warmth. When Roxas and Namine woke up they started walking again untel they came to a little town Roxas bought a burger and gave half to Namine then they started walking again "So did you sleep well last night?" Roxas asked "Yeah" Namine smiled and held his hand they smiled and were happy Then a car struck Namine she fell down in the river Roxas studdered as dived after her

and swam untel he saw a little blonde head bobbing up and down Roxas grabbed Namine's hand and got her closer and held her head as they headed for the rapids Roxas did his best to keep both his and Namine's head above the water Namine floated away but Roxas grabbed her hand as long as he was with her everything was fine...To him... He loved her... When they got to shallow ground Roxas picked up Namine and carried her to shore. She was soaking wet just like him Roxas smiled and picked her up keeping her close for warmth on both of them. Roxas then decided it was better for both of them to rent a hotel room Roxas carried her into the hotel as he checked in it was a decent hotel not too cheap not too expensive... Roxas carried her into the elevator luckily she was able to keep her back pack on in the river. He then took her into the hotel room stripping off her soaking wet jeans and t-shirt as he took her to the bathroom he grabbed some of the soap and shampoos and conditioner the hotel offered in those little bottles Roxas washed her and got some towels as he started to dry her off first her hair then her body Roxas couldn't help but smile as he felt her breasts under the towel. Then he opened her back pack hoping to find some dry pajams he could put on her..."Fuck their ain't any" Roxas said as he dumped the contents of her back pack Her cell phone was in a plastic sandwitch bag along with some dollers..Hundreds...

"Wow Namine sure gets a big allowence" he Thought as he shifted through her soaking wet clothes.

Then he took both of their back packs and clothes and went down stairs to the laundry mat and he started washing his and Namine's clothes... since he already checked all the pockets in the hotel room.. after doing all the laundry it costed him 5.00 dollers incluing the soap he bought from those vending machines. When he got back Namine was still sleeping. So he carefully dressed her. After showering and changing into his pajams himself. He curled up beside her hoping she wouldn't mind since their was only one bed... Meanwhile the cops brought home the modercycle Namine's mother was in the house saying crap about how their "Delinquent" son kidnapped her daughter and demanded he be put in jail as soon as he was found,. "WELL MABYE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AND SHE RANAWAY BECAUSE SHE KNEW YOU WOULDN'T APPROVE!" Aerith screamed "OH AS IF! YOUR SON PROUBABLY RAPED HER AND SHE RANAWAY BECAUSE SHE WAS PREGNANT AND SHE'S TOO NICE TO GET AN ABORTAIN!" Namine's Mother argued back "HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY! ROXAS ISN'T THAT KIND OF MAN!" Sora screamed "SLIENCE!" Xion screamed at the top of her lungs untel everything was quit "Now I hang out with Namine and I know the only one for her is Roxas. I know she loves him even though she keeps telling herself 'he's just that guy' because she waunts her mother to love her and love her grandchildren when she gets older and Roxas loves her too so he would never rape her" Xion said

~End of chapter~

Rose: Well here ya go

Namine Rosekun25 would like to thank xLovexPeacex for reviewing

Roxas: Now please leave a review... or else... I will smother you with cupcake icing! DUN DUN DUN DA!

Rose: Okay now I forgot what I was gonna say about this Oh yeah! The girl with blond hair is Cat Toven from The runaway diaries... and in the last one their was a typo...

Roxas yeah When I was puttin the moves on Namine!

Rose: It was supposed to say "Moan Moan my princess Moan" and somehow 'Princess' got cut out

Namine: Now Review so me and Roxas can as he say "Get Naughty"

Roxas: Lol!


End file.
